


The Change

by i_sin



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: fashion - Freeform, serious fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_sin/pseuds/i_sin
Summary: Murdoc leaves to become a fashion model. What will the Gorillaz do?





	

One day 2D was eating dog food in the kitchen and he see Murdoc walk in room. He pretends not to look at Murdoc because he afraid of n a s t y pickle. Murdoc sit down across from 2D at table and stare at him. 2D is wonderin why the fu kc Murdoc stare. So 2D get up,,, pretend not to se e Murdoc and walk out of kitchen.  
So,,, 2D in his room now an he be dancing for no reason. Then Murdoc come in with out knocking (wtf who do that) he is rude so he do not care AAAT all. 2D is scared for his lyfe.

“Hi, Murdoc,,,” 2D say tryna be positive.  
“I_WANT_THEM!!!” Murdoc shout.  
“WANT WHAT???”  
“YOUR EYEBROWS DULLARD!!!”  
“BUT WHY???”  
Murdoc grabs 2D’s eyebrows from his face. 2D falls on the floor and starts to cry a lot. Murdoc smiles like a douche and walks off leaving 2D alone to cry. A L L O F T H E S U D D E N 2D hear Noodle and Murdoc arguing.  
“Murdoc are those 2D’s eyebrows?!” Noodle asks.  
“Now they’re mine,” Murdoc declares.  
“But why?”  
“Because I want to become a FASHION MODEL!!!”  
Noodle gasps.  
“I’m leavin this band! I’m packing my things next day,” Murdoc say.  
Russel gasps.  
The next Morning Murdoc is packing his stuff like a banana and a phone. He is about to walk out the door but 2D st0p him.  
“Murdoc why???” 2D asks.  
“I’m done with this lyfe now Stuart,” Murdoc say while looking off into the distance,” I want to become a model.”

  
2D see Murdoc walk out the door for one last time. What are Gorillargs gonna do now?!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a very serious fanfic.


End file.
